Sleep Well
by Yu Hyungseo
Summary: Orang-orang berbaju hitam, kotak kayu mahoni yang akan membawa jasadmu menuju tempat peristirahatanmu yang kelam, sedu sedan lantunan simfoni kematian menjadi pengiring kepergianmu. Donghae-ku yang malang. Selamat tinggal. /Side story dari If I was A Demon. WARNING: OC.


**Sleep Well**

**A Side Story of _If I was A Demon_**

**A fanfiction by Lee Hyungseo**

* * *

"_SIWON… katakan pada Minri… aku __baik-baik__ saja…"_

Mereka semua kejam.

"_Mana Donghae?_"

Apa yang mereka ketahui tentangku—tidak, tak ada sama sekali. Lebih lagi, tahu apa mereka tentang dirimu?

Donghae yang malang. Donghae-_ku_.

Donghae-ku yang malang, yang direnggut nyawanya oleh orang-orang ini.

"Hari ini kita berkumpul di tempat ini…"

Mengapa semudah itu mereka menghakimimu? Apa yang mereka ketahui tentangmu? _Teroris_, hanya itu yang mereka ketahui. Donghae-ku adalah seorang pimpinan kelompok teroris, begitu pikir mereka.

Begitulah manusia. Kau akan dihakimi oleh orang lain. Pilihannya hanya hitam dan putih. Ketika sudah menjadi hitam, maka kau tak akan bisa lagi menjadi putih. Ketika orang-orang yang menganggap bahwa diri mereka berada di pihak putih ini menghakimimu sebagai hitam, tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan. Bahkan sejuta kebaikan hati pun takkan mampu meluluhkan hati mereka semua.

"…mengenang sosok seorang pemuda… kesalahan dalam hidupnya… akhir hayatnya… keliru… kekecewaan… rasa sakit di mana-mana…"

Maafkan aku karena menjadi seperti ini. Kau tidak suka jika aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Kau lebih suka jika aku tersenyum. Kau selalu membuatku tertawa ketika aku sedang seperti ini. Kau, dan hanya kau yang membuatku tersenyum.

"_Minri! Kau terluka?"_

_Aku menggeleng kala itu, ketika kau dengan bodohnya bertanya apakah aku terluka. Aku terluka, bodoh. Aku jatuh dari sepeda._

_Kau bodoh. Kau membuatku tertawa karena pertanyaan itu._

"_Kau tertawa. Aneh."_

_Kau mengataiku aneh, tapi toh kau ikut tertawa juga. Kita tertawa bersama waktu itu. Setelahnya, kau yang memboncengku ke rumah—rumahku. Kau mencari-cari kotak P3K di seluruh sudut rumah, dan baru ketemu sepuluh menit kemudian. Mengapa tak kau tanyakan langsung kepadaku, sih?_

_Akhirnya luka di lututku sudah keburu kering. Kau bingung bukan kepalang, lalu hendak menelepon rumah sakit. Ketika itu kau belum tahu bahwa aku adalah murid akademi keperawatan. Dan kau terkejut ketika mengetahuinya. Kau batal menelepon rumah sakit._

"Pemuda ini, Lee Donghae, kita mengenalnya sebagai seorang pemuda yang tangguh. Seorang pemuda yang kuat, sahabat, teman terbaik, anak yang mencintai orang tuanya, adik yang menyayangi kakaknya, dan seorang pemuda yang tulus mencintai…"

Semua mata tertuju kepada sosok ini. Sosok yang nyaris hancur ini.

"…kekasihnya." Orang di altar itu, entah siapa, menatapku nanar. Ia mencoba memberitahuku bahwa ia mengerti perasaanku. Tapi tidak.

Choi Siwon di ujung deretan kursi, tangan dan seluruh torsonya dibebat. Dua sampai tiga orang di sebelahnya, aku tak kenal mereka. Tapi aku kenal dengan satu-satunya wanita yang duduk di sana, sedang terbatuk. Hanya itu saja, tidak ada yang lain.

Sesekali Siwon menoleh kepadaku, tapi tak bisa menerka air mukaku yang tertutup bayang-bayang pohon dan awan hujan badai. Tak ada alasan untuk balik menatapnya, aku tak punya urusan. Perbincangan kami yang terakhir hanyalah perbincangan memilukan ketika peperangan itu berakhir tragis.

"_Mana Donghae?"_

Aku nyaris memekik. Jawaban yang kuterima hanyalah sebuah gelengan yang berarti buruk untukku. Aku tahu apa artinya, aku harus menerima kenyataan terburuk jika aku tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Tetapi, adakah maksud lain yang tersembunyi di dalam gelengan yang hanya berlangsung selama sedetik itu? Kau tahu, ungkapan-ungkapan kalut seperti _nah-sekarang-kita-seri-karena-orang-yang-kaucintai-juga-sudah-mati_? Apakah saat itu Siwon hendak memberikan pesan tersembunyi itu kepadaku? Apakah seperti itu?

Suaramu hilang-timbul dalam benakku. Sosokmu samar-samar, nyaris seperti kabut tipis di pagi hari. Kabut yang selalu kita gonjang-ganjingkan berdua.

Benar, kabut.

"_Aku benci dingin," katamu. Kau menggigil seperti anak kucing._

_Aku berselimut dua jaket sekaligus. Ini terasa tidak adil, tapi kau memaksa karena kau tahu dan mengerti bahwa aku lebih membenci dingin daripada kau membencinya. Aku menggumam di dalam jaket, "K-kalau b-b-begitu, jaketmu…"_

"_Tidak!" Kau berusaha agar tidak terlihat kedinginan, tapi kabut tipis yang muncul setiap kali kau bicara membuatku merasa lebih kasihan lagi kepadamu. "Pakai itu. Cuma segini sih, bukan masalah."_

"_K-k-kau payah d-dalam berbohong."_

_Kau menoleh, menatapku, hendak protes. "Oh, ayolah. Sekali ini saja aku ingin menjadi _gentleman_."_

"_Kau _g-gentleman_, kok." Aku tertawa. Kau mendengus penuh canda. "Mengapa kau m-mau repot-repot menungguiku?" Tiba-tiba aku ingin bertanya._

"_Iseng," jawabmu, fasih sekali. "Lagipula, sekali-kali aku ingin berangkat pagi ke tempat kerja."_

Kau tak pernah berbohong kepadaku. Kecuali yang satu itu, tentang pekerjaanmu.

"_Oh, kerja apa?"_

_Kau diam sejenak, seperti orang hendak berbohong. Ternyata kau betul berbohong. "Sesuatu yang rumit. Tapi banyak keuntungannya."_

"_Seperti?"_

"_Aku menolong banyak orang. Aku menolong mereka dari orang-orang jahat. Aku menolong mereka dari para pemimpin yang sama jahatnya."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti. Kau bekerja di asuransi?"_

_Kau tertawa, tapi ada pilu dan luka di dalam tawa itu. Aku tidak mengerti tentang semua ini, dan kau hanya tertawa seakan sedang mengejekku karena aku begitu naïf._

"_Anggap saja begitu."_

_Aku ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi bis penjemputku akhirnya datang. Aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu, tapi kau bersikeras ingin aku menyimpannya. Sedang kau kedinginan._

"_Sedang banyak kabut," katamu ketika aku memasuki bis. "Kabut dingin menyebalkan. Simpan saja, aku masih punya beberapa jaket yang lebih tebal dari yang kau kenakan itu."_

_Aku terpaksa menurut, dan di dalam hati terus berdoa supaya kabut cepat berlalu._

Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apakah di dalam sana, kau kedinginan? Apakah saat ini kau sedang berada di sisiku? Apakah kau juga sedang menyaksikan pemakaman ini, pemakamanmu? Apakah kau kesepian? Apakah cerita di film-film itu benar ketika sesosok roh sedang frustrasi karena tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang yang dicintainya?

Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?

Terlalu banyak apakah.

Sosok tua di altar masih berbicara macam-macam. Terkadang nada suaranya begitu menuntut. Ia jelas dendam kepadamu, seperti semua orang yang datang ke pemakaman ini. Ia berusaha terlihat bijak, tapi jelas menghakimimu. Hatiku ngilu mendengar celotehan orang-orang ini. Aku melihat jelas beberapa orang berbisik-bisik sambil menoleh kepadaku. Mereka membicarakanmu. Tidakkah kau marah?

Mereka membicarakan keburukanmu, padahal kau adalah manusia paling baik hati yang pernah kutemui.

Kalimat-kalimat yang terakhir kudengar hanyalah potongan samar-samar dari segala rupa ungkapan perasaan orang-orang ini. Kemudian, satu per satu dari orang-orang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu berdiri menghampirimu. Mereka berenam, semuanya menggunakan kedua tangan mereka untuk membawamu menuju tempat peristirahatanmu yang terakhir. Senandung kematian dan kesedihan dilantunkan di mana-mana. Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik, beberapa yang lainnya terlihat peduli, dan beberapa sisanya terlihat marah.

Siwon masih terlihat marah. Marah dan sedih.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Perpisahan yang sesungguhnya sudah di depan mata. Kau berlalu perlahan, seiring dengan datangnya tetes-tetes air dari langit. Tangisku pecah, tapi tak mungkin seorang pun dapat melihatnya di antara jutaan tetes hujan ini. Raunganku tenggelam dimakan gemuruh badai. Tak seorang pun dapat menyadarinya. Aku memanggilmu dan sudah ribuan kali kiranya, tapi kekuatan suaraku tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan gemuruh ini.

Aku melihatmu menghilang perlahan, di dalam kotak kayu mahoni yang kebasahan karena diterpa hujan. Kau semakin tenggelam menuju bumi, tempatmu berasal. Jarak yang menyiksa ini semakin terasa nyata dan menusuk tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Lubang yang muncul menembus kewarasanku semakin menganga. Semua melepasmu dengan senang hati, kecuali aku.

"Lee Donghae," sosok di altar kini peduli. "Beristirahatlah dalam damai."

Kotak kayu yang membawa jasadmu menghilang sudah. Orang-orang berbaju hitam menarik tali-tali yang kini kotor karena tanah. Seluruh penonton adegan drama mengenaskan ini mulai berdiri menyusun barisan yang rapi. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil sekuntum bunga berwarna putih sebelum akhirnya memberikannya kepadamu, sebagai lambang perpisahan. Siwon berjalan pelan-pelan seraya dibantu orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk memberikan bunga miliknya kepadamu. Kau menerimanya dalam diam. Entah bagaimana sosokmu di dalam sana. Mengenakan pakaian kebanggaanmu, mungkin kau bahagia. Karena semua orang yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dunia ini pasti akan bahagia.

Aku ingat jelas bagaimana raut wajahmu yang tengah bahagia.

"_Kau menerimaku. Sulit dipercaya."_

Kau yang pertama, Donghae. Kau yang pertama kali melantunkan pujian itu kepadaku. Seolah aku sebegitu berharganya.

"_Apanya yang sulit dipercaya?"_

_Kau tidak menjawab, tapi kau mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah kusisir rapi. Kau langsung menjadikannya hak milik, bukan begitu? Aku memprotes, tapi kau seakan tidak peduli. Kau tahu aku benci jika rambutku yang sudah kusisir rapi jadi berantakan, dan kau pura-pura lupa. Kau semakin bersemangat menyiksa rambutku._

"_Sulit dipercaya, kau jadi milikku sekarang."_

"_Oh, sudah berapa kali kau melakukan ini, Donghae?"_

_Kau berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku. "Melakukan apa?"_

"_Memberi pujian-pujian manis? Kepada mantan-mantan pacarmu?"_

_Aku diputar sembilan puluh derajat. Kau memegangi pundakku kuat-kuat sebelum menjawab. "Sekali. Sekali seumur hidupku. Baru kali ini."_

_Aku merasa tersihir. Ada gejolak aneh namun menyenangkan yang menggelitik paru-paruku sehingga napasku jadi tidak beraturan. "Benarkah?"_

_Kau mengangguk, sangat yakin. Kemudian bibirmu yang dingin itu menyentuh kulit keningku. Sensasi menggelitik itu berubah menjadi pukulan-pukulan keras pada paru-paru dan jantungku. Bahkan di tengah-tengah kabut yang dingin ini, seluruh kepalaku terasa panas. Adrenalin meningkat pesat, aliran darahku seperti kereta ekspres yang tak bisa dikendalikan lagi lajunya._

_Semua itu hanya gara-gara hal ini._

_Akhirnya kau melepasku. Kau berusaha untuk terlihat keren, tetapi pipimu turut memerah. Kau ingin aku berpikir bahwa kau tenang-tenang saja, tapi kau gagal total._

_Untuk ke sekian kalinya, kita tertawa. Tapi pipimu bersemu merah._

"_Kau tahu, Minri, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu bahagia."_

_Dan kau mengetahui bahwa aku pun merasakan hal yang sama._

"_Aku akan menjagamu. Selamanya."_

Bunga di tanganku akhirnya lepas terbawa gravitasi, seperti jiwaku yang akhirnya dipaku oleh gaya yang sama. Sosokmu telah terselubung di dalam bebungaan itu, damai di bawah sana. Dan bunga yang kuberikan kepadamu adalah bunga yang terakhir dari kawanannya.

Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan segalanya, bahkan saat-saat terakhir kita berbicara. Jika aku harus mengungkapkan kepada dunia luar tentang hal apa yang paling kusesali, maka itulah jawabannya. Aku sama sekali tidak marah karena peristiwa itu, aku hanya terkejut. Aku terkejut karena fakta mengerikan yang akhirnya harus kuterima. Aku terkejut karena segalanya terasa seperti mimpi. Setelah semua kebaikan hati yang telah kau berikan dengan tulus kepada dunia ini, mereka akhirnya menghakimimu sebagai orang jahat.

"_Lee Donghae! Keluar dari mobil sekarang juga!"_

_Hening. Kau berpikir keras, berusaha memutar otak. Kau mengumpat, tapi aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan. Kemudian kau mendapat ide gila itu. Kau mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dasbor, yang akhirnya kukenali sebagai sebuah pistol. Kau menatapku dengan rasa bersalah, dan aku sekonyong-konyong merasa takut. Takut kepadamu untuk yang pertama kalinya._

"_Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus melakukan ini. Tapi aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Kau akan dibiarkan pergi."_

_Tapi kau mengerikan. Kau membuatku menjerit._

_Kau membawaku ke luar dengan tergesa-gesa. Pistolnya masih berada di sisi kepalaku. Kau panik, dan kau membahayakan kita semua. Tapi kau yakin bahwa ini akan berhasil._

"_Diam!" Kau menarik pelatuk. Mengerikan, meski aku tahu bahwa pistol itu tidak berisi peluru. "Kalian maju sedikit saja, maka perempuan ini mati!"_

_Seseorang di ujung tampak lebih berani dari yang lain. "Kau terbukti bersalah atas tuduhan tindakan terorisme," kata pria itu. "Lepaskan dia, atau hukumanmu akan menjadi jauh lebih berat!"_

_Terorisme?_

_Tiba-tiba kakiku terasa lemas. Itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Donghae, teroris?_

"_Kau tidak akan membunuhnya." Itu perempuan yang baru kukenal di rumah sakit, masih tertatih karena luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya._

"_Aku tidak akan segan-segan!" Tapi kau menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku, seolah meminta maaf._

"_Matamu tidak seyakin ucapanmu."_

_Kau menoleh kepadaku, berbisik, "Tenang, Minri."_

_Dia akhirnya dibentak karena kelancangannya._

"_Biarkan dia pergi, Siwon."_

_Tapi Siwon tidak menerima ide itu. "Itu tidak mungkin! Kita sudah sejauh ini!"_

"_Kau mau mengorbankan nyawa perempuan itu?"_

_Pria itu terdiam, ia menatapmu. Ia ingin bersikukuh tapi toh akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia memberi komando kepada seluruh bawahannya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka. Begitu pria itu membuang pistolnya, kau membawaku masuk kembali ke mobil. Masih dengan pistol tanpa peluru itu mengancamku._

_Kita melaju lagi, dalam diam. Aku masih ketakutan dan tiba-tiba ingin menangs. Akhirnya keteguhanku luluh juga, dan air mata itu mengalir perlahan. Kau ingin bicara, tapi kau takut. Jadi kau mengambil tindakan lain. Kau menghubungi seseorang._

"_Changmin… Changmin…," begitu ucapmu. Beberapa detik berlalu dan terdengar suara dari seberang telepon. Dan kau mulai bicara lagi, "—aku butuh rumah itu. Tidak, bukan itu… bisakah kau panggilkan semua anggotaku? Ya, ya, secepatnya."_

_Kau mengakhiri sambungan telepon, kemudian menoleh lagi._

"_Minri…"_

_Tapi aku tak menjawab. Hanya sebulir air mata yang mewakiliku bicara._

Aku diombang-ambing kenanganku sendiri. Kenangan bahagia, menyedihkan, bahagia lagi, mengerikan, dan sekarang aku telah tiba pada klimaksnya. Inti dari semua ini adalah kesaksianku akan kepergianmu. Kau akhirnya menghilang ditelan bumi. Kau akhirnya tak terlihat lagi ketika orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mengakhiri tugas mereka. Hilang sudah, lenyap tak bersisa.

Rasa sakit karena kepergianmu bertahan lama, dan akan selamanya begitu. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun aku mencoba untuk menghilangkannya, akan tetap terdapat lubang besar yang membuatku tenggelam karenanya. Aku tak pernah mengharapkan lebih, atau sesuatu yang muluk-muluk. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah seseorang seperti dirimu, yang membuatku cukup apa adanya. Kau sempurna, nyaris sempurna. Tapi memang tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, bukan? Yang mengurangi kesempurnaanmu… bukanlah kebohonganmu. Tapi kejahatan yang akhirnya hidup pada dirimu dan menjadi parasit. Kau hanyalah sesosok boneka berhati mulia, yang saking mulianya telah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan.

_Membantu orang banyak_, katamu. Kau memang membantu mereka. Semua laporan kejahatanmu membuktikan bahwa kau hanya menghabisi nyawa orang-orang jahat. Orang-orang yang suka menyengsarakan orang lain. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa. Aku akhirnya tahu dan tetap akan kurahasiakan hal itu dari dunia luar. Biarlah mereka semua melancarkan segala bentuk spekulasi beraneka ragam, kau tetaplah kau. Lee Donghae.

Di bawah hujan yang lebat, semua orang memakai pelindung berbagai rupa. Payung-payung hitam mendominasi. Sedang aku, satu-satunya yang kukenakan sebagai pelindung saat ini hanyalah jaket ini. Jaket yang saat itu kau pindahtangankan kepadaku. Maaf karena membuatnya basah. Aku akan membersihkannya lebih baik daripada jika kau yang melakukan.

Ketika pemakaman ini akhirnya nyaris berakhir, pertanyaan yang sama muncul kembali di benakku. Pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah ada jawabannya.

Mengapa semudah itu mereka menghakimimu?

Apa yang mereka ketahui tentangmu?

_Teroris_, hanya itu yang mereka ketahui. Donghae-ku adalah seorang pimpinan kelompok teroris, begitu pikir mereka.

Apakah kau kecewa pada dirimu sendiri?

Kuharap tidak.

Karena kau, kau lebih dari sekadar hitam di antara putih. Kau bukan orang jahat. Kau bukanlah sang iblis. Kau adalah malaikat.

Selamat tinggal, Donghae-_ku_.

Tidurlah yang nyenyak.

**— End.**

* * *

**AN:** Sebuah fanfiksi by req buat Heo Minri. KEREN LOH INI NGERJAINNYA CUMA TIGA JAM~ /DILEMPAR JOON Semoga suka ya nak ya. Semoga tersentuh. :)


End file.
